


The Sun Stays above

by Harry1981



Series: When the Sun Rises [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because I can, Between Bilbo and Fili, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield Fluff, Company as family, Domestic Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Domestic Fluff, Erebor, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Dinners, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, He needs to bleach his eyes, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Married Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Minor Dwalin/Nori, Parent-Child Relationship, Poor Fíli, Post-Canon, Sassy Bilbo Baggins, honeymoon phase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry1981/pseuds/Harry1981
Summary: Fili clapped his hand over his eyes, muttering to himself. The image of his Uncle Thorin sitting on the bed and Uncle Bilbo straddling his hips was not something he was going to forget anytime soon.A slice of life after the events of 'When the Sun Rises, I will...'. Cannot be read as stand-alone, sorry!
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Frerin (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: When the Sun Rises [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899205
Comments: 21
Kudos: 143





	The Sun Stays above

**Author's Note:**

> Heylo!!! Happy New Year, my lovely readers!!!
> 
> This is not the sequel, but merely a short One-shot. Think of it is as life between the events of 'When the Sun Rises' and the upcoming sequel.  
> The said sequel is in works. I have a few things written down- a few fluffy times, a few angsty conversations- you know, the usual drama expected from it.  
> I will be going back and revising the chapters for grammatical and some things I might wanna add. No worries, you will know about significant changes, if there are any. Meanwhile, enjoy this little story!

Fili, son of Dis, daughter of Thrain, was a smart Dwarf. Young, he might be, but he had spent his childhood in the streets of Ered Luin with other dwarflings. He stole pies and toys off the market vendors with other dwarves and knew how to navigate through the madness of Dwarven cities with ease. He spent a long time under Bifur and Bofur’s care, watching the two carve toys out of simple pieces of wood. Sometimes, Bofur would tell him tales of the mines and Fili’s heart would soar with the calling of the metals.

As he grew, he worked under his Uncle Thorin as a blacksmith in the cities of men. He watched in fascination as his Uncle brought shape to a piece of metal. Swords and knives, pots and pans, oh he beautiful they looked. That was when he got torn between the two crafts. A prince he may be, but his crafts remained that of commoners.

Balin said it could be due to his father, but he remembered very less to actually know that.

About his father, Fili lost him at a young age. Since then, an invisible responsibility of his brother lay on his shoulder. Fili protected, cared and loved Kili as an older brother, and as a father would have. He cleaned his wounds, and he listened to the older people talk. He picked up ques, he understood the gestures of Dwarves and men, and he kept his eyes and ears open. Always.

The point of knowing all this is that Fili was smart and quick. He knew the reality, and he knew how to dream. He knew when doors were closed, unsaid things happened behind. When doors were open, it was an invitation.

Nobody had told that to his Uncles, unfortunately.

“OH MAHAL! SAVE MY EYES! OH, OH DEAR MAHAL!”

“FILI, YOU FOOL!”

“Oh, Dear YAVNNAH!”

Fili clapped his hand over his eyes, muttering to himself. Oh, curse his legs for still being useless. The winter only made the pain worse, and despite the therapy, with Oin and others, he still could not walk. If he could have, he would have run out.

When Fili peeped through his fingers, Thorin and Bilbo were still naked. He hurriedly brought them to a close, muttering to himself.

“Could you have not knocked?” demanded Thorin, shuffling around to find clothes.

“Could you have not closed the doors?” retorted Fili, praying to Mahal that the image is removed from his head.

“Thorin!” scolded Bilbo, “You said the door was closed!”

“It was!” protested Thorin, pulling a tunic over his head, “You can open your eyes.”

Fili peeped only a bit, before saying, “Pants, Uncle!”

Both Thorin and Bilbo cursed before pulling up their pants. The Hobbit cursed again, before turning to Fili, “You can open your eyes, finally.”

He dared not to make the same mistake again, so the removal hand was slow. Even then, his eyes remained tightly shut. The image of his Uncle Thorin sitting on the bed and Uncle Bilbo straddling his hips was not something he was going to forget anytime soon.

“What were you doing?” Fili whined as he finally watched his Uncles with open eyes, turning to Bilbo, “ _Idad_ , you are expecting!”

Bilbo pointed a look at him, “See, with us being males, it can work both ways.”

As Fili’s eyes widened, and Thorin got redder, Bilbo continued, “And anyway, it is usually me who does all the work. Thorin’s lazy.”

Thorin made an offending noise, his cheeks getting redder, “I am not lazy. You just enjoy being on the top.”

Bilbo opened his mouth to reply, but Fili made a sound like that of an injured puppy. “Too. Much. Information. I do not need to know that.”

“Uff,” Bilbo shook his head, “It’s not a big deal, Fili. Please tell me someone has given you the talk.”

“I have,” Thorin said seriously.

Bilbo snorted, “No wonder he is so shocked.”

Thorin took offence at that, “What is that supposed to mean?”

Smiling sweetly, Bilbo pressed a kiss on Thorin’s cheeks, “Nothing my dear, you are wonderful. I need to wash my hands, will be back in a second.”

As Bilbo left Uncle and nephew alone in the room, both turned red and refused to meet the other’s eyes. Fili was sure he was scarred for the rest of his life.

Thorin cleared his throat, looking at Fili with all of his regal look, “So, what brings you here?”

Fili took a deep breath, calming his nerves, before turning to Thorin, “Dain.”

“What about him?”

“Well, he has been here for a while and has yet to meet you.”

“I was indisposed.”

“Yes,” Fili nodded, “But now you are not. Another load of rations came yesterday from Iron Hills, and Dain’s calling for a small, ‘Durin Family Dinner’ tonight, to meet you and to acquaint himself with everyone else.”

Thorin frowned, “Has he not met others yet?”

“It was Kili and me who usually talked to him,” Fili explained, “The rest of us, well.”

He shrugged, making a motion of what can you do. Thorin nodded as Fili continued, “He plans to leave soon. Will be back with a few of Ereborian refuges closer to Spring.”

“Makes sense,” Thorin said with a nod. The doors to the washroom were pushed open, and Bilbo trotted out, before fixing Thorin with a look.

“Wash hands. Now.”

“Yes, _Ghivashel_.”

Thorin pressed a kiss on Bilbo’s cheek before disappearing inside. Even with the horrifying display, Fili had to admit his Uncles were quite a romantic pair.

Bilbo let out a wistful sigh, a far off dreamy look on his face. A few moments later he shook his head, before turning to Fili and plastering only the brightest smile on his face.

Fili relished the touch as his Uncle held him close, inspecting his face.

“How are you feeling?” he asked seriously.

Fili sighed. Only a few nights before a sharp pain had erupted in his left leg. It rendered him unconscious, and when he had woken up, Kili was in tears. Thorin was half asleep on his bedside, and Bilbo was uncomfortably sitting on a nearby chair. He found out, in broken sentences by Kili, that an infection has spread over a wound and it was life-threatening. Oin had had to operate, and his chances of walking or running again were getting slimmer by the moment.

“The pain’s gone,” Fili answered honestly, “Though I still feel no sensation down there.”

Bilbo hummed sadly, before leaning in and pressing a kiss on his forehead. “You are going to be fine, dear.”

“Sure am, but walking will remain a distant dream.”

“I am sure we will find a way.”

Fili did not give an answer. The door opened and Thorin walked out, a pleasant smile on his face, “Well then, what now?”

“Lunch,” declared Bilbo, leaving no room for any arguments, “We need to have a Company lunch!”

* * *

Dori’s home had become the unofficial centre for Company activities. The Urs, Bilbo included, had yet to find a suitable home and were happy living with Dori. It did not require anyone to climb any stairs, so it was easily approachable for Fili. If anyone was asked for, it was inevitable that they would be found in Dori’s home. In fact, sometimes even Lady Dreya snuck out to have tea with Dori in order to escape her duties.

That day was not special by any means, yet it was as all fourteen members of the Company were gathered in Dori’s living room. Bombur and Dori were behaving as the hosts, serving drinks and food which was laid out on the floor for all to see. Bifur was retelling tales of grandeur to Ori, with Balin interrupting every once in a while with facts. Oin was fussing over Bilbo, who was quite insistent that he was fine. Thorin was discussing official matters with Gloin and Bofur. Nori and Dwalin were sitting in a corner, whispering something. By the looks of it, they were talking official business, but Fili would not be too surprised if they were just finally coming to accept their feelings.

“How long do you think it’s gonna take them to start courting?”

Kili looked up at his brother, mouth full, before turning to where Fili’s gaze lingered. He gulped the food, frowning.

“Dwalin and Nori?”

“Uh-huh.”

Kili hummed, cocking his head, “Well, they are both rather stubborn-headed. Nori will never accept, and Dwalin would never agree. Not before next winter, surely.”

Fili hummed, leaning forward on his chair, “I think it will take lesser time. Things are getting better between the two.”

“Not that good.”

“Well, yes, but it’s Dwalin and Nori. They ought to end up together, sooner or later.”

“I bet it’s later,” Kili said with an affirmative nod.

Fili grunted, leaning and ruffling Kili's hair. The Younger Durin prince made an offending sound, before pushing Fili’s hand away. Fili laughed as Kili muttered angrily, running his hands over his messy locks.

“How’s your elf?” Fili asked in a sing-song voice.

Kili pouted, however, a hint of smile lay at the edge fo his lips. “I don’t know where Tauriel is.”

Fili snorted, “I didn’t say her name.”

Like a grown adult, Kili pulled out his tongue. Fili let out a burst of bark-like laughter, looking at his brother’s antics.

Bilbo walked over to them just then, finally free from Oin’s clutches. Kili grabbed his hands and pulled him close, whining, “Uncle Bilbo! Fili’s being a meanie.”

“Is he now?” Bilbo asked with a raised eyebrow and amused smile, “Why, Fili, you are harassing your baby brother?”

“He is a toddler, is what he is,” Fili said with a grin, “Baby.”

Kili struck out his tongue yet again, hiding behind Bilbo’s arms, “M not a baby.”

“Of course not,” Bilbo said with a grin, “Babies don’t fight in a war, do they?”

Kili made an affirmative noise, looking as if he had won the argument. Fili rolled his eyes, used to Kili’s antics. It was Dori who pulled the younger prince away with shouts of sizzlers. Bilbo and Fili laughed as Kili jumped away, screaming about getting the first share

“Oh, he is such a baby!” Bilbo laughed, holding his sides.

“It’s nothing,” Fili said with wide eyes, “Just you wait once his friends are back. As it is he is pushed further down in the lien fo duties. By next year he would be the reason why Erebor goes standstill every few weeks.”

Bilbo laughed, shaking his head. The conversation went on, ranging from the mechanisms of hot water in Erebor to twelve ways to woo a Dwarf. Everyone settled down, eating their own share. Ale flowed freely, and when Bilbo pouted at not being able to have any, Bofur snuck him a small glass under the table. He was caught by Thorin, who sent him worst glare Bilbo had ever seen.

Soon enough all the food was gone. Everyone sat with pipes, which did not quite affect Bilbo anymore. The plates were taken away, and for some reason, Thorin and Dwalin were wrestling in the centre of Dori’s living room. Oin tried to shout something about stitches, but neither of the Dwarrows was listening.

Bilbo let out a dreamy sigh as Thorin pushed off his outer layer of clothing. Ori, who had taken residence beside Fili, let out a huff.

“Are they always like this?” he asked Fili slowly.

Fili rolled his eyes, “Yes. Just caught this morning doing things that I dare not speak here.”

Ori went red, looking at Bilbo with a newfound look, “Bilbo?”

Bilbo hummed, not taking his eyes away from Thorin.

“Are you gonna keep looking at Thorin like that?”

“Oh, isn’t he dreamy?” Bilbo muttered with a lovestruck smile.

Ori looked at Thorin, “Well, not really.”

Fili let out snorting laughter as Bilbo looked offended, “Thorin is beautiful!”

“But he has so little braids and so few tattoos.”

Huffing, Bilbo turned back to look at his Husband’s now naked torso, “Materialistic, the lot of you. Thorin is the most beautiful person out there, and no one can convince me otherwise.”

Ori frowned, looking back at Thorin. He did have a few tattoos, and maybe some toned muscle, but Ori couldn't quite figure out what was so attractive about the dwarf. He looked like any normal dwarf to him, plus the royal status. Even then, his beard was so short. No elaborate braids adorned his face like they ought to. Honestly, Ori could not figure out what made Bilbo look at him like that.

“Ignore him,” said Fili, “He is still in the newly married phase.”

“We did renew our vows very recently,” Bilbo pointed out, without looking at the lot.

Ori hummed. He turned back to look at the two Dwarves now wrestling on the floor. He still did not see the appeal.

* * *

The dwarrows scattered back to their work stations soon after lunch. Bilbo, who was done for the week, dragged Thorin back into their rooms and this time made sure the door was locked.

Once secured, Bilbo turned to Thorin with a suggestive look. Thorin chuckled as Bilbo sauntered up to him, wrapping his arms around Thorin’s waist. The dwarf hummed appreciatively and wrapped his own arms around Bilbo’s waist. The hobbit slowly trailed his hands over Thorin’s chest, before grabbing his collar and pulling him down in a kiss.

Thorin hummed as Bilbo ran a hand under Thorin’s hair, kissing him with much gusto. Soon enough, they were scrambling to bed and once again, Thorin sat on his back, pulling Bilbo on his lap.

Once they broke free, Thorin let out a chuckle, looking at Bilbo, “You, Mr Baggins, are absolutely incorrigible.”

Bilbo hummed, wrapping his hands around Thorin’s neck, “You knew that when you married me, Mr Baggins.”

Thorin grinned as Bilbo bumped their noses together. For the moment the two just sat, enjoying the warmth of each other’s body. Their hands trailed all over each other’s chest, over and under clothes. It might have been ages since their wedding, but for them, it was never enough.

“I am so glad,” murmured Bilbo, his forehead touching Thorin’s.

As Thorin gave a questioning hum, Bilbo pulled back, a smile on his face, “That you don’t have to go away. That we will actually be spending the whole year together. And then the next, and the next, and all that is to come.”

Thorin smiled, pressing a kiss on Bilbo’s knuckles, “And I am going to stay by your side forever and evermore. Are you ready for that?”

“Always am,” Bilbo giggled, pressing their heads together, “Though I do miss my armchair terribly.”

Unable to hold back, Thorin let out a chuckle. Holding Bilbo firmly by his waist, he said, “Balin has sent the letter, hasn’t he?”

Bilbo hummed, “And I have attached my own writing too. When Lady Dis crosses Bree, my Took cousins will make sure all the things from Bag End are in her possession.”

“Great. I am so glad that Lobelia won’t get her hands on your spoons.”

“Oh, I know right?” Bilbo said with a great sigh. “It is giving me immense pleasure.”

Thorin huffed, “You what else can give you pleasure?”

Bilbo smiled suggestively, “Exactly what?”

Thorin looked at the bed, and then at Bilbo, “We have hours before dinner.”

“My, my, Thorin. Don’t you have Royal duties?”

“Erebor has enough Royal members to look after it at the moment,” Thorin said with a grin, “This dwarf is more interested in ravishing his Husband.”

“Well then, what exactly are we waiting for?”

* * *

The first thing that Frerin said to Thorin as he walked into the dining hall was, “Save me.”

In the background, Dain was laughing as Vorin and Reya looked mildly uncomfortable.

The dining hall that belonged to Royal Quarters was a huge room. It stretched long, like one of the corridors of the Galley of the Kings. The pillars separated them from the corridor on one side and the kitchen on the other. Crystals hung high above on the ceiling, and the torches lit on the pillars gave sufficient lights. A guard stood at every two pillars, looking vigilant and ready.

Like most Khazad table sets, the main dining table was made upon stone and marble. The table occupied most of the room, with a possible seating of twenty-eight people at one moment. The seats were made up of iron, remnants of lost engravings visible on the head of each chair.

The chair on one side belonged to the King, as it always had. Thrain was yet to come, so none sat for dinner out of respect. As a result, the Durins were scattered around.

Thorin frowned as Dain let out bellowing laughter and clapped Vorin on his back, making the poor boy stagger.

“What exactly is he doing?” he asked Frerin.

The other Durin Prince, who still needed a crutch to walk, shuddered, “He is behaving as if we are family.”

“We are,” pointed out Thorin.

“Well yes, but we have never met!” Frerin said so seriously that it made Thorin hold back a chuckle, “I do not know anything about him and he seems to take everything in a stride!”

With a scoff, Thorin put a hand over Frerin’s shoulder, “Well, here’s what you should know about Dain. He is loud and loyal to his family. It doesn’t matter if you have met him before or not, he will make sure you feel like a member of his family.”

Just as Thorin stopped, Dain spotted him. With a loud whoop, Dain pulled away from Frerin’s children and walked over to him. Thorin greeted with an equally loud greeting, and Frerin stepped back as the two Dwarves knocked their foreheads with such gusto.

“Where have you been hiding, Thorin?” demanded Dain, “It’s like you are dead.”

Thorin laughed out loud, holding Dain tightly, “I might as well have been. What have you been up to, you old bugger?”

“Eh, just the usual,” Dain said with a twinkle in his eyes, “My dear Thorin has bene writing, asking for you!”

Thorin groaned, “I still can’t forgive you for naming him after me.”

“Who says he is named after you?” he demanded, but there was mischief in his voice.

“I know you, idiot,” Thorin said with a grunt, “Heard you have been terrorizing others.”

“Me? Terrorizing?” Huffed Dain, “Please. I am just making acquaintances. Frerin! Cousin!”

Frerin took Dain’s hug with a wide eyes look that screamed for help, but Thorin merely grinned and let him enjoy a piece of Dain’s hospitality.

Thorin watched as Reya and Vorin snuck away from them. When Fili and Kili entered, Kili pushing Fili’s chair, Vorin happily skipped over to his cousins. Reya rolled her eyes, staying far away. It was only when her mother entered with Bilbo, both deep in discussion, that Reya sought someone out. She gave a quick nod to Bilbo before sticking close to Dreya.

Thorin did not have enough time to judge the movements before the guards announced Thrain’s arrival. Everyone turned to greet him, but as always it was Dain who walked in front.

Thrain barely had a moment to breathe before Dain pulled him in a hug and then, off his feet. Bilbo let out a guffaw like laughter and Thorin had to mask his chuckle into a cough.

“Oh, Dain! You idiot! Let me down!”

“Ah, Uncle Thrain!” Dain said excitedly, pulling back, “It’s good to see you after so long.”

Thrain grunted, “We met yesterday to discuss trade routes.”

“That was work,” whined Dain, “Let’s leave that thing somewhere else. Let’s have dinner.”

“I will if you let me walk,” grumbled Thrain.

The King took his seat, muttering about his pained back. Thorin sat to his right, and Frerin to his left. Frerin’s whole family settled beside him, with Dreya first and Reya and Vorin following. Dain took a seat beside Thorin, grinning widely. Bilbo made a sad noise, but settled down on the other wide of Dain and beside Fili, as Kili took the last seat.

Vorin, Fili and Kili were immediately engaged in chatter, something about adventure trails for the coming Spring. Reya was focused on her food as servants brought them out. Bilbo thanked every single dwarf that helped them, and so did Thorin. Frerin and Dreya were engaged in talks with Dain, though it was more of Dain talking and the couple struggling to speak. Thorin was busy talking to Thrain, though what about Bilbo had no idea.

He was halfway through his chicken breast- and wasn’t it amazing to have real food again- when Dain turned his attention to him.

“I believe congratulations are in order!”

Bilbo blinked, confused. When Dain looked expectantly at him, the realization dawned on him.

“Oh, yes,” he chuckled nervously, patting his slightly bloated stomach, “Thank you.”

“I have to say, you are quite interesting,” said Dain, tearing his leg piece by his teeth, “Males bearing children. If we Dwarrows had such mechanisms we would be so much more.”

Bilbo laughed awkwardly, unsure of how to react.

“How Thorin managed to keep his marriage a secret is beyond me,” he said loudly, drawing everyone’s attention, “If I had a spouse like you I would be boasting. Boasting!”

Thorin glared at the back of Dain’s head, which he clearly could not see. Bilbo sat dumbfounded, looking at Dain and then at Thorin. It was Fili who looked at Bilbo and took pity.

“You boast about your wife even now, Cousin Dain,” Fili said dryly, “And you boast about your rams.”

“My Rams are my children!” Dain thumped the table, making the cutleries rattle and Reya’s drink move away, “They are my most precious treasure.”

“Even more precious than little Thor?” Kili asked sweetly.

Dain huffed, frowning at the Younger prince, “Your tongue has gotten sharper since we last met, Kili.”

“I was a tween when we last met.”

Dain huffed, turning back to Bilbo, “You seem like an interesting fellow. Shall we sit and talk sometime?”

Bilbo knew a proposition when he heard one. Looking at Thorin slowly turning red, and getting some semblance of control over the conversation, Bilbo smiled sweetly, “Why of course. But not sitting. We can pick up some horse dung, lay down the basics of a garden, and I can show all the different poisons I plan to plant in my garden. They can kill you if you prick your finger, you know.”

Fili choked on his drink and Kili had to thump his back. Frerin, Dreya, their children and Thrain, all looked shocked at the words. Thorin looked proud, and for the first time since the evening started, Dain sat dumbfounded.

He gave a shaky laugh as Bilbo chewed his food and smiled at him, “Eh, good one. Nice joke there.”

As Bilbo said nothing, Dain frowned, “You are joking, aye?”

“Am I?” Bilbo asked sweetly.

* * *

“My father might not allow you to have a garden after all,” Thorin said with muffled laughter.

Bilbo snorted, “As if I need a garden to poison him.”

Thorin frowned, looking at Bilbo pull off his jacket. He looked ta Thorin, rolling his eyes, “I am not actually going to poison him.”

“You promise?” Thorin asked, very seriously.

“Promise,” Bilbo said, Pressing a kiss on Thorin’s cheek, “Though I might make his life a living hell.”

Thorin gulped, remembering the early days when Bilbo worked under him in the Shire’s forge. His Hobbit could get quite devious when he wanted to be, and his father had very well earned the wrath of his Husband.

“He is old,” Thorin tried to say, but Bilbo merely scoffed.

“Looked spry enough to me,” he said, changing into his nightclothes.

“Yes, but he spent years in captivity.”

“And he has my sympathy, Thorin dear.”

For some reason, Thorin very much doubted that.

He hastily changed into his nightclothes and slipped under the night covers. Bilbo got the lights, before slipping in beside Thorin. He pressed a kiss on Thorin’s cheeks before turning his back to Thorin’s mass chest. Thorin hummed, slipping his hands over Bilbo’s stomach and holding him close, nuzzling into Bilbo’s neck. Bilbo made a happy sound, pressing back into Thorin’s embrace. He laid his hand beside Thorin’s, half over it. They closed their eyes, content with their day.

It was then that it happened. A movement in Bilbo’s stomach.

Both Bilbo and Thorin’s eyes pulled open at the same time. Bilbo slowly looked down, a look of complete awe on his face. Thorin pulled up, resting his elbow, as he felt the flutter under his palm.

“Is that,” he asked gruffly, his throat closing up.

“Yes,” whispered Bilbo, as if not believing what just happened.

Thorin watched bilbo’s stomach in complete awe. The slight rounder tummy swirled a little more. Both Thorin and Bilbo pressed their palms against the stomach, smiling and letting out surprised laughs.

When it stopped, the two remained quiet and still. Neither spoke. The silence of the room was not overbearing, but instead soothing them both to the core.

“you know,” whispered Thorin, “I think we are going to be fine this time.”

Bilbo turned, looking at Thorin with a wistful smile. He pressed his hand over Thorin’s cheek, nodding, “Yes. I, I think we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think! Anything you wanna see in the sequel, something you wanna explore, any ideas????


End file.
